


Tales from the world of Demon Smiles

by white_tiger



Series: The World of Demons Smile [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Police, Smutt, demon smiles world, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: A series of short tales from the world of Demon Smiles.





	Tales from the world of Demon Smiles

Tales from the Smiles world

**[Las Vegas 3 years after the night of blood rain: Evening crime scene]**

Brice Kurt looked down at the corpse, to someone who was not a detective this would look like an accident but Brice knew better; the neck breaking did not quite match the rest of the injuries from the ‘fall’ this man had. Brice had done a bit of digging while waiting on the morgue team to come get the body; the man who died was a drug dealer which made this even more likely to be a hit.

‘looks like I get my first case that might net something.’ Brice thought watching the body get carted away.

###

[Next day early morning: Police station]

Brice was working at his desk digging into his victim’s background looking for someone who would want him dead enough to kill him; when a man entered the station. Brice was new to the station having transferred here from LA only two months ago, still he could tell that tension in the station went up. The man walked up to the front desk had a quiet word with the people there and then headed to the chief’s office.

‘No need for an escort or a visitor badge?’ Brice frowned but went back to work.

A short time later the Chief escorted the man out bowing slightly when the man left, Brice was about to go back to his digging when the Chief yelled.

“Kurt my office now!” His voice echoed through the station, Brice stood quickly and met the Chief in his office.

When the Chief sat down, he did not tell Brice to sit so Brice stood at attention. The Chief look at him with a cold serious look.

“When the coroner’s report comes in on the Vic it will read that it was an accident. That is what you will put in your report and you will close the case.” The Chief ordered; Brice frowned.

“Sir we both know that the Vic was killed why would we give up on this case? It could nab us a big fish this guy was a drug dealer we could catch others like him!” Brice demanded shocked that his boss was giving up on a case.

“Kurt drop this case it is an order; you are new here so don’t go trying to stir the shit!” The Chief barked; Brice did not back down.

“Sir! We can not let someone get away with murder or selling drugs to kids!” Brice argued back; The Chief slammed his fist on the desk.

“Drop! The! Case! If you don’t drop it you will be lucky to keep you badge and be pushing pencils if not fired or even dead! Now OUT!” The Chief roared.

Brice left the office and saw the looks of pity that the others gave him, ignoring them he went back to his desk and started back at digging. He was not letting the chief stop him from making a big bust because he was coward. A young red head female desk cop came up and gave him a coffee.

“Don’t let the chief get you down, there will be other cases!” She chirped happily; Brice smiled back.

“Thanks Meredith, I got that at my old place too. Some people aren’t willing to go for big fish, some have families to think of but some are just cowards.” Brice replied, Meredith smiled sweetly.

“Call me Merry.”

“Say do you know who that was who spoke with the Chief?” Brice asked, Merry eyes became cold for a heartbeat so fast Brice was sure it was a trick of the light because she happily answered.

“Oh, that was Tony, he works up at the Rumbling Lion. He said he needed to speak with the Chief about something one of his boys saw last night. Why do you ask? He catches your eye; he is not cheap.” Merry teased, Brice laughed.

“No, I like woman with red hair. Just wondering why, he did not need a badge.” Brice flirted covering his tracks.

“Oh, lucky me I guess, Tony is an old friend of the Chief so he does not need one.” Merry told him before going back to her desk with a wink and flirty walk.

‘Guess I have a lead; Chief may be to scared but I am not.’ Brice thought.

###

Brice walked up to the doors of the Rumbling Lion bypassing the line and headed for the door, a massive bouncer blocked his path; Brice pulled out his badge and show the bouncer who shined a UV light on it followed by a bright light.

“You have a warrant?” The bouncer asked roughly, Brice frowned this was the first time a door man had asked something like that.

“I have some questions for you boss Tony.” Brice answered, The Bouncer just looked at him.

“Do. You. Have. A. Warrant. Sir?” The bouncer asked speaking each word with care and making Brice glare.

“No, I just want to ask a few questions.” Brice answered, the Bouncer shrugged.

“Then back of the line and it a $50 entry fee or a two-drink minimum.” The Bouncer told him Brice looked at him shocked.

“You boss will hear of this.” Brice promised as he walked to end of the line.

It took half an hour to it in, Brice had lucked out and it was outside the peak hours. Paying the entry fee he went straight to the front desk; the Rumbling lion was several clubs in one, a normal strip club, a burlesque club, a massage parlour, and a legal brothel as a result of the laws changing several years ago to allow them in the city. He showed his badge and repeated his request to see the manager Tony.

The man at the desk called the back and a pair of bouncers came out.

“Deposit all weapons it the bin and step over here for search.” One of the Bouncers requested, Brice frowned by complied.

After a scan that would normally be seen at the airport, he watched his equipment minus his badge and note pad get stored in a safe in a bag labeled with a number a matching tag was handed to him. A swab of his hands was done and he saw them using a machine he had in his own police car, a portable Blessed detection machine. He was finally escorted through a passage that was between the walls. 

Brice entered the room and saw the man Tony looking at him from behind a large desk, Brice saw a large bank of monitors near the desk showing the various rooms of building.

“Officer Kurt, what brings the law enforcement here?” Tony asked politely, Brice glanced at the Bouncers who stood one between the desk and him and the other between him and the door.

“They are not leaving.” Tony stated coldly, Brice frowned at how he was being treated.

“This is about the death of Don Track, I heard one of your employees saw something and I want to ask them a few questions.” Brice asked, Tony looked at him.

“As I told your boss one of my boys saw him drinking on his balcony on his way home and saw him put his drink down and stumble to the rail only to trip and fall over it. My boy called the authorities then went home since he could not get near the house.” Tony explained calmly, Brice did not buy it.

“I want to speak with him personally please call him.” Brice asked, Tony lost his polite expression.

“Officer Kurt unless you have a warrant for that I am going to have ask you to leave now, I will not have anyone harassing my workers or my clients. The boy is already on mental leave to recover from what he saw I don’t want to disturb him further.” Tony said icily, Brice was about to protest when the Bouncer stepped in front of him.

“Mr. Tigris has made it clear no warrant no more talking sir, we will escort you out. This way please.” Brice glared but left.

###

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU FUCKING MORON!! I TOLD YOU TO DROP THIS CASE!” The Chief roared loud enough for the whole station to him hear from his office the next day as Brice stood there in his office.

“Sir-” Brice started, but the Chief interrupted. “The owner of that place donates enough to the city each year to help us run a Blessed Suppression team, without them the donations would not be enough and we would have to use the damn bounty hunters!”

“Sir, he is hiding something it is a clear cover up.” Brice argued, the chief smashed his fist on the desk.

“Kurt, maybe you were a bigshot where you came from but here things work differently. The Vic was a dealer who dealt to kids if a witness says he fell on his own and the coroner agrees then that is what happened!” The chief growled.

“What are you on their payroll or are you scared Chief, this is the chance to catch a big fish and make a serious dent in the drug trade!” Brice argued, the Chief glared.

“Get out. You are on suspension for violating protocol, a week with no pay should teach you to listen.” The chief ordered, Brice was dumbfounded but he turned and walked out.

“Brice!” Merry called, and jogged up to him her mini skirt showing hints of her panties and a pair of garter tattoos with her breast drawing attention with their bounce.

“Merry guess the Chief would rather turn a blind than do his job.” Brice said after he explained his punishment. Merry looked around to make sure no one was watched and pulled out a card.

“Look I should not do this but I am guessing your not giving up right?” Merry asked, Brice nodded.

“I can’t just look the other way this is no longer about getting a promotion I can’t let this go on.” Brice said, Merry sighed.

“Ok, go to the Purring Kitten give them this card and request a full night with Cherry Pelt.” Merry handed him a card that looked like a credit card with cat face on it reading. ‘Purring Kitten charge card.’

“I don’t think a night with a whore will help.” Brice said noticing a flash of hate on Merry’s face so fast he almost missed it.

“They are not whore’s it takes a lot to work there, but that card was a gift. Cherry owes me a favor if you get a full night with her, she will tell you what you need to know.” Merry promised, Brice frowned but nodded.

“Thank you.” Brice took the card and left.

“Oh, Cherry works weekends!” Merry called.

###

Brice sat in a room with a large bed and a mirrored ceiling, the walls were lined with all sorts of sex toys and other things. Brice felt very clean in a robe with his clothes stored in the entry room where they had been taken after he was given a cleaning by an assistant who also used a blessing to check him for diseases.

The door opened and Brice stood up eager to get on to his mission he had waited two days to set up this meeting. He saw the woman and his instincts told him at once he had been set up. The woman stood there with sheer cherry red veils covering her breasts and groin doing nothing to hide the details. Cherry red velvet sleeves and legwarmers covered her arms with a veil of red velvet covering the lower half of her face. What told him it a trap was a pair of garter tattoos on thighs the same cat designs at the ones he saw on Merry.

“Wow Brice I am glad you took the bait, I wanted play with you so badly.” Brice froze as the sadistic glee in her voice.

“You are spy for the drug lord?” Brice asked, Merry laughed.

“Drug lady not lord, my role is to reward and punish cops, if you were a good boy and arrest who we tell you I would be here to massage you nicely, but since you just can’t leave alone, I get to have fun!” Merry smiled.

“You really are okay with helping sell drugs to kids?” Brice demanded Merry shook her head.

“You don’t understand that is why Don was killed you don’t sell to kids or cut with harmful substances. This city is control by three powerful blessed who keep the underworld in line and the cops are only there for public appearances.” Merry said, Brice was about to respond when the veils tied to the bed shot out and grabbed him.

“Oh, BTW I am a Bless who can control fabric… it has been so long since I got a new play thing, try not to die on me too soon.” Brice struggled but the thin silk was tougher than steel and his rob fell apart before sliding off the bed and reforming.

“You are the kind who is not needed, the one who does not see the larger picture. You see if you took out the higher up it would cause more death and chaos than you could believe as fools struggled for power.” Merry explained picking up a small kit from a shelf and opening it to reveal syringes, bottles of drugs and wipes.

“Oh! Wondering what this is?” Merry asked sweetly as she came over and gently grasped his dick and began stroking it.

“It is a lovely drug developed by our chemists, it is a drug that makes you rock hard and able to keep going and going and going until you are given the cure. It will also make you into a beast that will rape any nearby woman. So I am going to pump you full with it then you are going to fuck me, and we will stop when you can’t go anymore. After you rest we start again and see how long you last. The record is three days for a human, this is the only way you humans can make me happy in bed.” Merry explained filling one of the syringes with the drug and injecting him.

Brice struggled as the drug filled his mind and he could only think of finding relief, his dick entered the woman and he began pounding. He was bound so he could only thrust into her and he did not care his mind was filled with only thoughts of releasing his load.

###

[Two days later: Purring Kitten office.]

“Well?” Lust asked Merry as the woman on the desk moaning as Lust’s whole hand slowly moved inside the woman’s vagina.

“Dealt with. Ha ... Ha... he lasted only a day… Ha… please let me…” Merry begged, Lust hummed.

“Let you what?” Lust asked, Merry moaned. “Please let me Cum and work full time in the Kitten again?”

Lust sharply spun her wrist and Merry Screamed as she Came. “Very well to both, just remember no more using that drug on clients.” Lust carefully pulled out her had and merry eagerly began licking it clean.

“Lynx really trained her daughter well.” Lust remarked looking down at the young twenty-year-old who was using wipes to clean off her hand.

“Thank you, mistress, … Could I please show you my skill with my tongue?” Merry begged, Lust considered the young woman.

Lust reached over and push a button on her desk. “Send in the twins, no need for clothes.” She ordered.

“You Cherry can show me your skill with the twins but just you tongue and foot, make them both climax at the same time within five minutes and you may show me your skills personally.” Lust promised, Cherry smiled and thanked her.

‘Fools like that man are so annoying why can’t they just learn how things work before trying to show off. Oh well, Cherry is happy with her punishment over. Lynx really raised a pervert who would be happy that her daughter started stripping at sixteen.’ Lust thought as she watched Cherry stretching, thinking of her friend.


End file.
